


塞壬

by ChristineStark



Category: Marvel
Genre: College AU, M/M, Roommates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineStark/pseuds/ChristineStark
Summary: 谁是谁的塞壬呢！唉！





	塞壬

宿醉以后再清醒总是格外痛苦，数年以后他可能早已深谙其道，但此刻这种程度的酒精尚可被他称为放纵，也没有哪个程序能够驾轻就熟给他调解酒的饮料。总之，托尼·斯塔克醒了，半长的头发在床上铺着乱作一团，酒精味嵌入了宿舍的枕头。  
他的胃绞作一团。他的头疼痛欲裂。这简直让他变成吸血鬼了，窗帘透过来的光让他两眼发花。猜测着维克多可能又黎明时分就跑出去打坐钻研魔法，他毫不掩饰地哼唔了一声，企图通过再次入睡解决问题。  
“下床，喝蜂蜜水。”室友的声音冷冷响起。  
托尼当场表演了鲤鱼打挺，仿佛毫无健康问题一般精气十足—没准儿是回光返照，撑着栏杆向下看。  
感受到视线的维克多迅速退出当前界面，笔记本桌面是拉特维亚的风光—如果不是托尼已经看过千八百遍，在每次尴尬的研讨过后—真的很好看。  
“同一句话杜姆难道要说两遍？”他挑起眉毛，毫无紧急退出的窘迫。  
“你没去打坐？”托尼小心翼翼爬下床。刚才他又有一阵子不舒服，他可不想祸害床，除非他愿意再弄出一门专利。  
“下午了。今天没课。”  
可真是奇了怪了，每天嘟囔着一套套为自己负责的长篇大论，连饭都不给他带的维克多·冯·杜姆，主动给他调解酒饮品？  
人难免有劣根性的嘛。托尼的超级脑子里顿时涌出许多桥段，智力相仿的天才大学生因理念不合，为取得更多实验资源暗中投毒恶意竞争；魔药法术大成，青年法师竟拿天才室友试探；恋爱傻瓜杜姆终于有了心仪的姑娘，发挥长处在感情失意的室友身上尝试料理口味…  
…最后一个还真是很让人失落生气，哼。  
随便维克多怎么想吧—托尼拆招就是了。他把着桌沿一饮而尽。没有异味。没有异样。很甜口感很好。他还活着。  
蜂蜜略微抚慰了胃部，一旦疼痛不足，失去那个优雅美丽又奔放可爱的女人的空虚便卷土重来。接着是对父辈的诅咒。他的不满一定是肉眼可见，因为维克多摆出了一副准备说教的神情。  
“假如你当真对斯塔克先生的教育油盐不进，未来也无意成为秘密行动的一员，你不会将那些潜行与观察技能学得那么好。”  
“如果你确实一心怀着回拉特维亚的诸多志向，你也应当在现在已经成就了更多。”  
维克多愠怒形于色，令本来让挑剔如托尼也要出口称赞的面容有一点狰狞。同样，这离他表情管理出色、脸颊增添疤痕还有些时分。  
但他依旧成功地压制了心火—尽管笔记本被突然扣上暗示他自尊被挑战的暴躁，科魔双修、立志复仇的冷峻大学生依然没有立刻和天赋惊人、异常颓废的心碎大学生大打出手。

得到了一杯蜂蜜水以后，托尼接下来又获得了杜姆式问候（“把你的脑子变成为情所困的愚人的魔法还有效么？”），如果说还有什么事儿还能令他更加诧异，足够掉一次下巴的话，那大概是维克多看了看手表，拉起他的手径直走向宿舍门，一步并作几级台阶，大步流星又不着急忙慌，去往秘密目的地的步伐轻盈且洒脱。  
呸，才不轻盈才不洒脱。托尼一直苦于被动难以挣脱的情形在路遇嘻嘻哈哈的旺达和卡珊德拉的时候得到了反转，他终于爆发出了足够的力量把长年游牧的强壮男人扭开，两人相对而立，瞋目而视。  
“你这样的强迫和我父亲那样的暴君有什么区别！”随着剧烈的动作，他不短的头发也在脸边摆动，不羁的嬉皮打扮却更加显得他情感纯净，快乐便仰天大笑，难过就眼含泪花。  
“说着谈情说爱让人蠢笨，还不是爱上了旺达·马克西莫夫，甚至是在她的精神状态最糟糕的时候？你有资格说我吗—在你还会为她转身侧目的时候，而那意味着你不够专注于现下—专注于我？该死，老天，告诉别人我才是被保镖无情电击、被恶人持枪伤臂、被父亲推来搡去以及被室友生拉硬拽的那个。”  
“即使还在和她玩船长水手的游戏，你还是在回来之后向我扬扬得意地指出你描画出了两相动力系统的蓝图。哦对，在那万顷碧波上面，你还循循善诱过她，让她而不是你自己的推理做最后一根稻草。这样的人却被酒精这样无趣的恶魔拐了，呵。”  
“除了气相和液相它在两相交界处也同样不需要变速轮！”  
“你不是纯粹为了吉莱斯皮女士，斯塔克。你为自己的判断失误却还一意孤行所造成的后果感到心烦意乱，并且看起来根本没心情去纠正它。我还不是博士，也不会是一个医生，但我告诉你：你病了。”

趁着他微微的错愕间隙，维克多第二次抓住托尼的手腕，继续这段荒诞行程。托尼暂时没再挣脱—或许力气还是难以支持，但质问的语气依旧一字一顿，一顿一刀：“你到底要他妈的干啥？”  
“治你。”

其实就算没有维克多引导，这一段路他也会自己走，而且熟稔无比，能说出每次直行需要的大致步数：那是一条通向他做各种研究的场地的道路。破旧的木板箱。夜晚弥漫的蒸汽。砖石墙面老旧，青苔爬上去，尽力想为它做一下美容。丁达尔效应继续不被推翻，树叶依旧受力运动发出声响，傍晚的光打下来像灯光师追着影视巨星。  
…他没福运消受太多的亲切感，因为维克多突然转了个弯，那意味着来到维克多·冯·杜姆的地界。  
别这么惊讶，两个人的秘密基地这么相近。毕竟缺钱、有志、忠于实践的超级天才，要找到合适场地还真不容易。  
托尼有段时间没来这里了，忍不住对另一个天才研究的蛛丝马迹多瞟几眼，虽然还是没有例外地落空。有一个拥有间谍家族的女友—前女友—终究不是对付出时间要求低的事情，他能不把手臂废掉很不错了。  
看着边走边试图和机器人打招呼的托尼（托尼给他做的），维克多笑笑，然后毫不留情地带着他继续前进。

基地边上的空地，两人就在此站定。  
多少个托尼从零件堆里醒来的早晨，他都可以遥遥看见飘着打坐的维克多。有的时候他会想，如果有人给他披挂斗篷，他该是多么优雅俊逸。只要他想。他可以风度翩翩，像悠游空气的龙；可以矫捷有力，像警觉振翅的鹰。  
他应该是有机会变成一个多么棒的人…  
那些小机器人突突地挪了过来，把他们围了满满一圈，隔着不太近的距离。日暮西沉，为金属增加一丝暖色，这仿佛朝圣似的场景却没能给托尼带来一分安慰或给出一个解答。  
维克多的手突然搭上托尼的肩膀，那手有把托尼攥得疼痛的力道，此时却轻柔非常，像有温度的羽毛。托尼被迫看向男人棕色的双眼，那可真是他心灵的窗户，能让托尼阅读理解出一点惊人的窘迫。  
“因为你勉强够格与杜姆比肩的大脑，因为你在许多难以置信以后仍选择去相信，因为你向我说的并且你也一定会去实践的美好未来，托尼·斯塔克—”  
可怜的机器人们，这一刻统统自爆，威力不大但却足够绚烂的烟花势头盛过猩红蔓延的橙色夕阳。托尼甚至开始庆幸自己不是对唇语一窍不通，否则他会错过随后那个未来—  
“我，维克多·冯·杜姆，带着他复兴满族谱伤痕的家族的责任，喜欢你。”  
明明爆炸声已经充斥了耳膜，他依然清楚地获知了这句话，一字不落。  
“一起，我们能成就更多。”  
听起来像趁失恋失意乘虚而入的戏码。可是就算深谙其道，为什么不陷进这盘棋？他老早就迷恋着他随晨风轻动的衣襟，提起家人坚毅又痛苦的眼神，一针见血直入根本的睿智头脑。他多想把这个英俊的、孤独的、在别人眼里如怪物一般的男人比作一位塞壬啊，正如传说里讲的那样精于算计，为欣赏也渴望绝色的水手献上美貌献上天籁，投其所好从不落空，极乐后终有风暴、深渊和漩涡在等待。  
“好啊。”托尼的手勾勒着维克多肩颈的肌肉，“让未来看看。”

尽管把我比作塞壬吧，斯塔克—托尼。是你先吸引了我，以天资、以身姿、以灵姿。你也是塞壬，最撩人那位，不是么？  
我有志于救母。与其任由你歌唱，愈陷愈深再一次绝望—而我毫不怀疑你会比这一次更加糟糕，我甘愿来当那负罪的生物。  
说你愿意陪我，那么，和我一起下地狱吧，托尼。

**Author's Note:**

> 话说写完之后烟鬼就出Sirens了！好听！打算闲下来了根据那首歌再写个


End file.
